


Lesson Plan

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bukkake, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff, Held Down, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What’s edging?” Felix asks.***“How did you make him cry?” Seungmin asks, with something heavier than curiosity in his voice.All three of them lean forward. Fuck, this is starting to feel like the beginning of one of his secret fantasies...***“It would be better to just give them a demonstration,” Jisung blurts out.Minho uses Jisung to educate the rest of the 2000s-line.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247
Collections: Anonymous





	Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung, sweetie, I am so sorry.

  
  


Lesson Plan

When Hyunjin tickles him, Jisung knows he’s in trouble. His body has already been crying out against this gym trip with Minho, Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin. A good tickling and he won’t be able to scrape himself off the gym floor.

His whole body tenses and the burn in his abs makes him groan, wrapping his arms around his waist with a grimace.

“Whoa, sorry, Sung, are you okay?”

“Sore,” Jisung wheezes.

“Why are you so sore? I know it’s not cause you were doing sit-ups,” Seungmin snickers. 

The flush that immediately starts to creep onto Jisung’s cheeks is thankfully camouflaged by the one from the workout they just completed. 

Still, his face grows even hotter as he thinks of how his abs  _ and _ thighs  _ and _ ass,  _ and _ even his literal, actual dick had gotten so sore. He glances at Minho, trying to be low-key. All their friends know he and Minho are together and that they have an  _ adventurous _ sex life, but he doesn’t think they know exactly what that entails. 

Their friends flick their eyes between the two of them. The curiosity is obviously killing Hyunjin.

Minho smirks and meets Jisung’s eyes. “Well…” Jisung’s heart skips a beat, his face still tingling with heat. “I edged him three times,” Minho says casually, leaning back on his elbows on the gym mat. “He was wriggling around so much I thought he might pull a muscle,” he snickers. 

“ _ Hyung _ ....” Jisung groans, hiding his face in his hands.

Minho laughs gleefully and points at him. “That’s exactly what he sounded like! Mm, maybe a little whinier.”

Based on the way Seungmin starts to turn red, he  _ definitely _ knows what edging is. Meanwhile, Felix and Hyunjin exchange blank looks. 

“What’s edging?” Felix asks.

For fuck’s sake! It was freaky enough hearing Minho actually  _ say that out loud _ , but now he has to listen to his boyfriend  _ explain edging _ to their friends.

“It’s when you tease someone until they’re right about to come and then stop completely,” Minho replies.

“Oh, I didn’t know that had an official name,” Hyunjin says, nodding thoughtfully. 

“I think I did that by accident one time when I got a cramp,” Felix volunteers.

“At least you had the cramp to distract you!” Jisung grumbles.

“That would drive me insane,” Seungmin comments.  _ Believe me, it drives me insane, too. _

“It just feels really good when you finally do it, okay!” Jisung says from behind his hands.

“That must take, like, crazy amounts of will power,” Hyunjin says, shaking his head. 

“Yes,” Minho says with a sly smile, patting the top of Jisung’s head. “My Jisungie always does so well for me,” he coos.

“Hyung being sweet...” Hyunjin says faintly. 

“Is it scary or adorable?” Felix wonders aloud.

“It’s both,” Hyunjin replies.

Minho grins and pats Jisung’s head again before turning to their friends and saying, “Should we eat? What sounds good?”

And at the transition to food, Jisung’s sex life is suddenly forgotten.

***

But their friends are curious, so when they’re eating at Felix and Jisung’s dorm, Hyunjin chews his lip for a moment and then says, “So, like…”

“So, like…” Minho mimics. “Spit it out, Jinnie.”

“What do you guys  _ do _ , exactly?” 

Minho snorts. “Do you need sex ed, Jin?”

“Honestly…” Felix says hesitantly. “I’d kind of like to know? You guys know I’m a...you know,” he shrugs.

“A virgin, Felix,” Minho says. “You’re a virgin. You can say it. It’s not the end of the world and if anyone makes you feel like it is, don’t listen to them,” Minho says sternly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Felix says, “Thanks, hyung, but...it would actually be nice to hear about what stuff you can do from someone I trust...make it less scary, you know?” 

“It’s educational,” Seungmin declares. “Honestly, all the sex I’ve had has been sort of boring, so I’m also curious.”

Minho looks pained at that. “Boring?” he echoes faintly. “Wow...I’ve been a bad hyung to you if you’re having boring sex,” he says, shaking his head.

“I’d _never_ ask you for sex advice,” Seungmin points out.

“I should have given it anyway, obviously,” Minho scoffs.

“Okay,” Hyunjin says loudly. “Back to the education. What’s  _ in _ these days with 

sex?”

“Do you hear yourself, Hwang Hyunjin?” Seungmin asks seriously.

“Can you guys be serious?” Felix huffs. “They’re doing us a favor or whatever right now, so can you stop wasting their time?” 

“How did you make him cry?” Seungmin asks, with something heavier than curiosity in his voice.

All three of them lean forward. Fuck, this is starting to feel like  the beginning of one of his secret fantasies... 

And Minho must be thinking the same thing because he gives Jisung a questioning look. He’s not sure exactly what plot Minho is hatching in his mind, but...Jisung nods, biting his lip. His boyfriend has the mind of an evil genius. Minho gives him one of his slow, feline smiles. A hot weight settles into Jisung’s stomach.

“Well…” Minho turns to Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Felix. “I’ll tell you what we did last night, okay?” They all nod and Minho grins, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and tugging him closer. He reaches up and traces a finger over the shell of Jisung’s ear, making him shiver. “Sungie has very sensitive ears, as you can see, and a sensitive neck. Sometimes I just run my lips over his skin until it’s really tender--any area can be an erogenous zone if you take your time. Sometimes I suck, sometimes I bite…always have a first aid kit close by! Biting is fun...Jisungie has sensitive nipples too, so I played with those, obviously.” He turns to Jisung with a thoughtful noise and says, “You got pretty worked up just from that, right, babe?” 

There isn’t really a discrete way to pull the hem of his sweatshirt over his lap, but he does it anyway, glancing up in time to see Seungmin definitely noticing. The look in his eyes makes the hair on the back of Jisung’s neck stand up. Felix is touching his fingers to his lips and Hyunjin is sitting on his hands.

“And then I--”

“It would be better to just give them a demonstration,” Jisung blurts out.

There are three strangled noises from the others as Minho grins and says, “You’re so right, babe, great idea.”

“I have class in thirty minutes, though,” Jisung says breathlessly.

“That’s okay,” Minho replies. “We should take our time, right?” He turns to their friends. “What do you guys think? This weekend at my house?”

“Uhh, fuck yeah,” Hyunjin says. “That was  _ hot _ .”

Seungmin licks his lips and says, “Educational.”

“Educational,” Felix echoes, nodding slowly.

“Great, I’ll send you an invitation,” Minho grins. “A 2000-line bonding event, how fun.”

Jisung excuses himself for class quickly, before his face can melt off from embarrassment. Not long after, he gets a text from Minho.

[Minsung]

Evil Bunny: You little slut…I love it <3

Cute Quokka: Don’t tease me D: it just came out 

Evil Bunny: Are you hard right now?

Cute Quokka: Aren’t you?!!!!!!!!1

Evil Bunny: Don’t be late for class haha

Evil Bunny: Should I pick my cute & nerdy boyfriend up from anime club?

Cute Quokka: Yes plz

Evil Bunny: K see you at 9

***

Educationally, it  _ does _ make sense.

It makes sense because while Minho is not actually the oldest of their friend group, he’s definitely the most experienced. He had taken a year after high school to work as a touring dancer, which had included a lot of  _ adult _ activities. 

Jisung hadn’t been a virgin when they started dating--he had had the regrettable first time experience with his jerk boyfriend during freshman year. He almost wishes he had waited, but he thinks he would have been even more nervous with Minho if it had been his literal first time.

They had met just a couple of weeks into Jisung’s freshman year, through Chan. Jisung had, in a fit of bravery, answered Chan’s post on the school message board about looking for a rapper for a music project. Chan knew Minho from collaborations between the music department and the school dance team.

At the time, Jisung had been too shy to even meet Minho’s eyes for longer than two seconds. He came out of his shell around the rest of their friends, but Minho had stayed a little on the fringes of his social circle for a long time, aside from a few memorable occasions.

October 26 (He only knows the dates because he wrote them in his journal,  _ not _ because he was obsessed with Minho!):

They accidentally wore matching costumes to a Halloween party. Minho was the devil and Jisung was an angel. Minho had had enough drinks that he thought it was the funniest thing ever and insisted on taking about a hundred photos with Jisung, telling him several times how cute he looked, poking his cheeks, ruffling his hair, stroking his fake wings. But he didn’t ask Jisung out. 

November 28: Minho told him that he did well after his performance at the school’s winter showcase. Jisung had quietly thanked him, making an effort not to drop his eyes to the floor and mostly succeeding, actually, because his performance showcase had gone amazing and he was feeling himself. Minho asked him a question about writing lyrics, tilting his head to the side like a cat. Before Jisung knew it, he had talked for forty-five minutes. He had been mortified--like cool, hot Lee Minho wanted to listen to him blab for an hour! 

But Minho had just held up a hand at his apology and gently said, “Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to see you so passionate. Besides,” His tone turned from sincere to teasing. “You’re cute when you’re excited.” 

Jisung had laughed nervously and said, “I’m always cute.”

Minho had simply shrugged. “That’s true.”

And December 22: Minho had sat next to him for two hours while he had a nervous breakdown, and then he had taken him out for  _ cheesecake _ . It had been the most romantic moment of Jisung’s life, even if his eyes were puffy and his throat hurt and Lee Minho wasn’t actually his boyfriend.

They spent a little more time together after that. Some of it was spent having more nervous breakdowns--Freshman Jisung was kind of a disaster. But a lot of it was spent just talking and laughing and it was insane and kind of freaky just how well they fit together. Still...Minho never asked him out.

But Sophomore Jisung is  _ way _ more mature and composed than Freshman Jisung, so when they met again at the beginning of the school year, he only let one week pass before he had gathered all his courage and said, “So, when are we going on our first date, hyung?” 

“Mm…I was waiting to ask until after your birthday.”

“My birthday? Is  _ that _ why you never asked me out before?”

“You were too young for me,” Minho had shrugged. And okay, Jisung sometimes forgets that Minho is actually two years older than him, but it’s not like he wasn’t legal or anything. “That wasn’t the point,” Minho had said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, you needed a friend way more than you needed a boyfriend.” 

Which was such a fair point that Jisung couldn’t even complain.

So they went on their first date three days after Jisung’s birthday--to the planetarium and a record shop with a photobooth where they took silly pictures. They went to a cafe and shared a milkshake and Minho held his hand when he walked him home and the whole thing was so wholesome and perfect that Jisung thought his heart would melt. 

Then he invited Minho into his room and said, “Felix won’t be home for  _ hours _ … _ ” _

It stopped being a wholesome night right around then.

***

Minho has known Jisung for over a year, been dating him for six months--but there are still times when he takes Minho’s breath away. When Jisung comes out of the A/V building that night--that’s breathless moment number #133. He’s wearing a blue sweater with a white hat, and the colors go so well with his honey-colored skin and currently-blonde hair that he  _ glows _ in the light of the overhead lamp. It’s a chilly March night, and a wash of pink is already on his cheeks by the time he reaches Minho. And he  _ pouts _ . “It got cold, huh?”

“You’re so cute,” Minho breathes, tugging him close enough for a soft kiss. 

“Do I look extra cute right now or something?” Jisung giggles, pulling his hat down.

“You always look extra cute.”

“That doesn’t make sense, hyung,” Jisung smiles, taking his hand. “Let’s go, I wanna get home and drink something warm.” 

Minho starts in the direction of Jisung’s dorm. The younger boy stops and says in disbelief, “I can’t spend the night? After I’ve been thinking about you all day?” 

Minho snorts and says, “Yeah, me and the rest of the 2000-line.” Jisung punches his arm. “I know I’m right.”

“But seriously,” Jisung says, lowering his voice. His tone is a little whiny. “You don’t wanna fuck after what happened this afternoon? Am I weird or something now?”

“You’re always weird, and it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that you have to get up early tomorrow to study for your test. You need a good night’s sleep...and you will  _ not _ get a good night’s sleep if you come home with me,” he smirks, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“I guess you’re right,” Jisung sighs, pouting again. “But you could probably stay for a  _ little _ bit…”

“What, you wanna have sex in front of Felix? You can’t wait til Friday?”

“Hyung!” Jisung hits his arm again. “I’m not saying we should have sex, we could just cuddle a little…” Minho gives him a skeptical look. “Okay, you’re right,” Jisung sighs. “A little is never enough.”

“I can show you something that’ll make you happy,” Minho grins.

“Wow, hyung, right out in the quad?”

“I mean this,” Minho says, rolling his eyes and holding out his phone with a document draft pulled up, titled  _ Lee Minho’s Sexual Education Seminar: Special Topics: Edging. _

__ He watches the blush darken on Jisung’s face while he reads. “Sensation play…” His breath catches and his voice goes up an octave when he speaks again. “Impact play... _ interactive segment _ ?!”

“I should show them how to find the prostate, shouldn’t I?” Minho asks in an innocent tone. “They can practice on you with that plug I got. I love them, but I don’t want you to have them poking around in there for an hour while they figure it out.”

Jisung groans, tugging at the hem of his sweater. “How am I supposed to go to sleep after this?”

“Maybe you’ll be lucky and Felix will be out,” Minho shrugs. He takes his phone back and says, “Should I send it?”

“Yeah,” Jisung breathes. He gives Minho a shy smile and says, “Thanks, hyung.”

It’s that cute, shy smile that had gotten him. He had thought Han Jisung was cute from the moment he saw him--insanely cute, so cute that Minho could barely look away, especially for the two seconds that Jisung actually made eye contact. He had big, round, sparkly eyes. It was breathless moment number one, for Minho.

_ But-- _ Han Jisung was too young for him. Age aside, Minho quickly learned from listening to Felix fret that Jisung was a little overwhelmed by school, academically  _ and  _ socially, barely out of the closet and on his own for the first time, figuring out what he wanted, with all the painful missteps that involved. So, cute or not, Minho decided early on that Jisung was off-limits.

There were challenges. At his birthday/Halloween party, Jisung came dressed as an angel, in a white crushed velvet t-shirt that showed his collarbones and looked stunning against his skin, matched with white jeans that hugged his slim legs. His neck had been draped with a few delicate gold chains, something shimmery on his cheeks and eyes. And, of course, a tiny halo and little fluffy wings.

Minho had been drunk and enamoured enough to remain glued to Jisung’s side for an hour, taking pictures and marveling aloud at how cute he looked. Jisung still gave him that shy smile, but he was a lot more comfortable than he had been when they met.

When Changbin caught him staring at Jisung later from across the room, chewing his lip, he raised an eyebrow and said, “Didn’t you say Sungie was too young for you?”

“Well…”

“That was, like, two weeks ago.”

Minho sighed and slumped back in defeat against the kitchen counter. “You’re right. I said that. And I was right. That Lee Know is one smart bastard.”

In November, Jisung performed in the music department’s winter showcase. He already knew the younger boy was talented from listening to Chan talk about him and being enlisted to listen to demos for 3Racha. He had even listened to one of Jisung’s solo songs. But seeing him onstage was totally different. His shyness seemed to go out the window, and he lit up as brightly as a stage light.

But he still gave Minho the same shy smile when Minho told him he did well. He asked Jisung a question--he doesn’t even remember what it was now--he had just wanted to see the other light up again. Jisung gave him a lengthy, rambling answer, hopping from foot to foot and waving his hands. It was different from either the quiet Jisung who swam in his giant hoodies, and different from the silly Jisung who appeared with their friends. 

He spoke with an earnestness about what he created, and earnestness that Minho recognized in himself. Dedication winning over doubt, something beautiful coming out of all the frustration and exhaustion. 

Jisung had been embarrassed when he realized how long he had talked. Minho waved him off, saying that it was nice to see him speak so passionately. Then, off-limits or not, he had called him cute. Jisung must have been feeling confident because he declared, “I’m always cute.” It had been preceded by an awkward laugh, but he thought Jisung might be getting comfortable with him, which he liked...even though Jisung was off-limits.

But the breaking point came in December, when he got a semi-frantic phone call from Felix on December 22, asking him if he could please go to his dorm and hang out with Han Jisung. 

“His flight home is early tomorrow morning, and he’s stressing out a lot about going home. I had to catch my flight home today, but I’m kind of worried, and you’re the only one still on campus...I know you guys aren’t super close, but…”

“Don’t worry about it, Lix. I’ll go over there now, okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I can’t say I’m very good at being comforting, though.”

Felix let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, hyung. I owe you.”

“No, you don’t. I don’t want Jisung to be alone if he’s having a hard time. We may not be close, but I  _ do _ care about him.”

“Whoa, hyung, that was, like, a whole emotion. Are you feeling okay?”

Minho hung up on him and dressed to go to the dorm that Felix and Jisung shared. He had been planning to take advantage of the empty campus and use the dance studio for the whole evening, but he could do that at the end of break.

Jisung looked shocked to see him. “Oh, hyung! Felix didn’t say that  _ you _ were the person coming over,” he blurted out. “Ah, I’m sorry, that sounded so rude,” he cringed.

“I’m the last person left on campus,” Minho replied with a gentle smile. “I told Felix I’m not good at being comforting or whatever, so don’t expect a lot, okay?” he said cheerfully, kicking his shoes off and moving past Jisung into the room. He dropped onto the futon. “And Felix already said you were stressing out, so you don’t have to pretend to be okay or anything if you don’t want to.”

“Ahh,” Jisung said, gripping the hem of his hoodie and twisting. “I’m sure you have lots of other stuff to do…”

“Nope,” Minho replied, folding his hands on his stomach. “What were you doing until now?”

Jisung glanced to the side, where a suitcase was laying open, still half-empty.

“Packing,” he said softly, his voice wobbling.

And thirty seconds later, he had an armful of crying boy and Jisung was confessing all his worries until he finally ran out of steam and slumped over in his lap. It was then, gently stroking Jisung’s hair and whispering reassurances, that he realized how much he cared for the other boy.

Afterwards, they went out to a cafe and he bought Jisung a huge slice of cheesecake and looked at his shy smile and sighed. Off-limits. Even if they seemed to fit together perfectly, in some perfectly weird way. He’d just be a good hyung.

Looking back, he has no idea how he had waited for September 14th.

“Sent!” Minho says dramatically, holding up his phone. “Here’s your motivation for tomorrow, babe--if you don’t study for that test, I won’t let you come at all.”

“Oh god…” 

It only takes five minutes for Minho to receive three RSVPs.

***

Jisung is not lucky; Felix is home, and he’s not alone. He’s playing a game with Hyunjin while Seungmin reads on the futon. They all look up and blush when Jisung and Minho come through the door, although Hyunjin manages to call out a happy greeting. 

Minho greets them briefly and turns back to Jisung, saying, “Sleep well and study hard, okay?” He kisses him chastely and says, “See you tomorrow night.” He glances at the trio across the room with a smirk and says, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, too.”

There’s a brief and awkward silence after Minho leaves that Jisung tries to ignore, changing into his pajamas and getting his study guide out for this goddamn test. His face feels too warm and his palms start to tingle with the beginnings of nervous sweat. Maybe he’s made a huge mistake.

“Hey, Jisung...” Felix says. 

Jisung forces himself to take a controlled breath before he turns around. “Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this...uhh…”

“Educational event,” Seungmin says dryly.

“It was my idea,” he assures them. “Minho hyung would never try to make me do something I wasn’t comfortable with.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Felix replies. 

After Seungmin and Hyunjin leave, he and Felix eat instant ramen and watch anime and it’s thankfully not awkward at all. When he gets into bed, Felix puts his headphones on and promises to be quiet and not stay up too late.

Jisung takes out his phone for a goodnight text.

[Minsung]

Cute Quokka: I’m in bed

Evil Bunny: Was it awkward after I left?

Cute Quokka: Only a little lol...

Evil Bunny: Do they think I corrupted you?

Cute Quokka: Maybe?

Evil Bunny: That’s cause they’ve never seen your hentai collection

Cute Quokka: HA. HA.

Evil Bunny: Seungmin said sex was boring! My soul left my body for a second :(

Evil Bunny: I think this is gonna awaken something in him hahaha

Evil Bunny: He REALLY wanted to know how I made you cry

Cute Quokka: He was being a concerned friend okay

Evil Bunny: He was being a pervert hehe 

Evil Bunny: Are you gonna impress him, show him how good you can be?

Cute Quokka: I hope so…

Evil Bunny: It’s too bad I didn’t make the impact play interactive...I don’t think Seungminnie would go easy on you heh. But we have to stick to the lesson plan and not get carried away.

Cute Quokka: Does that mean...that NO ONE...will be in my mouth? This will be the first Friday I haven’t sucked a dick in like...six months... 

Evil Bunny: You can suck mine when we’re done if you’re good, okay?

Evil Bunny: I’ll text you some instructions tomorrow afternoon, okay? Sleep well Sungie

Cute Quokka: You too, love you a lot

Evil Bunny: Love you too sweetheart

How many people would expect that Dancing Statue Lee Know is the softest boyfriend ever?

***

Jisung is happy to report the next day to Minho that the test went well.

“So…” he trails off.

“So?…”

“You said you wouldn’t let me come if I didn’t study, and I studied and I think I did pretty well!”

“You were really worried, huh?” Minho chuckles, pulling him close. “That’s good, because I really wanna watch you come tonight.” He smirks. “You know, eventually. I was planning on edging you three times. Think you can do it?”

“I can do it,” Jisung says quickly.

“I’ll be so impressed.”

“I’ll try really hard, I swear.”

“I know you will, babe,” Minho says, reaching up to run his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “You always do your best for me. Why don’t you take a shower while I get everything ready? Jerk off while you’re in there, or you’ll never make it to the end. And get yourself ready for me.” 

Jisung takes a _thorough_ shower, acutely aware of how many eyes will be looking at him tonight. _Can you give your ass a facial_? he wonders. By the time he gets out and gets dry, he’s a weird mix of relaxed from getting off and buzzing with anticipation about the night ahead.

He puts on the light blue briefs and white sweater that Minho picked out for him. The sweater is big, big enough that it falls to his thighs, so he’s not completely undressed, but his legs are mostly bare.

Jisung joins his boyfriend in the living room. Minho is wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Jisung is half-surprised he isn’t in teacher cosplay. There’s a padded dining room chair in front of the couch, and a rolled-up cushioned mat to the side. On the table, there’s a bottle of water, a jar of aloe gel, and a bag of mystery items.  


And the plug.  At the right angle, it will press and rub right against his prostate...Minho is going to teach them that angle, and all three of them will play with it until they get it right, until they figure out how to make him squirm and cry. He bites his lip.

“Are you nervous, babe?” Minho asks, pulling him to the couch and rubbing his back. “We can always cancel. I can just tell them to go away.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jisung replies quickly. “Just--you won’t go anywhere, right?” Jisung asks, reaching for his hand.

Minho takes it and says, “I’ll be right here the whole time, and I went over all the rules with them already.”

“As long as you stay...I’ll be okay.”

“Save that positive energy for later, honey,” Minho giggles. “Probably for after the impact play. You look at me like I’m the devil when I do that.”

“Will I die tonight?” Jisung wonders aloud.

“I don’t think so, but if you do, I’ll tell people you had a freak heart attack. I won’t let anyone know you died getting spanked.”

“Just remember me well, okay, hyung?”

Next to the plug on the table, there’s a bottle of water, a jar of aloe gel, and a bag of mystery items.

The doorbell rings and he actually jumps a little with a nervous laugh. “We can stop anytime, okay?” Minho says.

“I know. I’ll tell you if it's a red  _ or _ a yellow, and I’ll snap if I can’t talk.”

“Okay.” With that, he takes Jisung’s arm and pushes him toward the chair. “Sit.”

A shiver of excitement runs through him that intensifies when he hears their voices at the door, in the hall, and then they come in the door. 

He gives an uncertain wave. They wave back. It’s a little awkward, but he’s able to make eye contact with all of them without melting into the floor, so that’s a good baseline.

Felix and Hyunjin sit on the couch in front of him, while Seungmin sits in an armchair to the side. Minho’s theory about Seungmin’s imminent awakening may or may not be proven today.

“So,” Minho says briskly. “Special topics. Edging. Stimulating your partner until they’re on0 the edge--as it were--haha--of orgasm, before stopping completely.”

“Hyung,” Hyunjin laughs. “Did you memorize that from a dictionary?”

“Hwang Hyunjin,” Minho says seriously. “ _ You _ are not allowed to provide commentary. I’m trying to be actually helpful with this information, okay?” Minho complains.

“ _ I’m  _ listening, hyung,” Felix says helpfully.

“Okay, okay, so for this demonstration, we’ll try for three times.” He pats Jisung’s head and says, “Do you think you can do it, Sungie?”

“I’ll try really hard,” Jisung says.

“Guys, let’s wish Sungie good luck,” Minho says, clapping his hands. They give him a round of applause. It’s so ridiculous that he laughs out loud, feeling any remaining apprehension easing.

Minho pulls him up from the chair and sits down in his place, guiding Jisung back down and into his lap. He pushes Jisung’s legs over his and shifts his legs apart, leaving Jisung’s thighs spread open. That alone is enough to make his cock fully hard. The cute sweater Minho picked out? Pulled off in a swift movement. Meanwhile, everyone else is still fully dressed.

“So,” Minho says, wrapping an arm around Jisung’s slender waist. “Sensation play. As I said before, stroking, kissing, biting, etc.” He runs his fingers feather-light over Jisung’s bicep. “You can make a spot more sensitive if you touch it lightly a little beforehand. That way it feels more intense--” He scratches his nails down the same spot. “When you do something else.” He starts talking about erogenous zones while he gently strokes all the sensitive spots on Jisung’s neck, across his collarbone, his sternum, the hollow of his throat. His body already feels like it’s buzzing, his skin tingling as his flush starts to spread down his chest. 

“But you know,” Minho is saying. “I really think pinching is underrated. Like, obviously the nipples, but other places are good, too. It leaves cute little bruises.” He runs his fingers over the soft flesh of Jisung’s thighs before gripping it and pinching it, hard enough that Jisung jerks in his lap. He does it a handful of times more without letting him take a breath, alternating from side to side, until there’s a ladder of future marks up both legs. 

He gives Jisung a moment’s respite before he reaches for his nipples, taking them in a firm grip and talking about how you can  _ pinch _ them, of course, but also twist, slap, pull... _ nipple clamps _ ... The words cause Jisung to tense automatically. He has a love/hate relationship with the nipple clamps. 

“Don’t worry.” Minho laughs, shaking Jisung in his lap. “I didn’t get them out. I don’t want you screaming your head off.” 

“Okay, now  _ I _ wanna try them, though,” Hyunjin says.

Then Felix asks an honest to god  _ question _ and Jisung tunes them out, focussing on the ache developing in his nipples as Minho continues to play with them roughly while he talks, and reaching down every now and then to pinch him again. Finally, his hand settles on Jisung’s cock, warm and heavy and so, so needed. It feels like it’s throbbing in time with all the marks on his body. He lets out a few short moans before Minho reaches up and casually places his hand over Jisung’s mouth.

He slides a hand into Jisung’s hair and grips, tilting his chin down so he can see himself. “Look how excited you are already, babe.” The dark spot that’s spread all over the front of his briefs is huge. “Do you really think you’ll be able to make it to three?” He takes his hand off Jisung’s mouth.

“I can do it,” Jisung replies quickly. “It just--feels good.”

“Mm, I think you’re almost ready for your first round.” He lifts Jisung out of his lap and gets up, pushing the chair aside quickly. “Take these off,” he says, tugging on the waistband of Jisung’s briefs. He starts rolling out the cushioned mat while Jisung takes a deep breath and quickly shoves his underwear down his legs and steps out of them. He does not risk a glance at his friends, although he can feel their eyes on him.

Minho pulls him into his lap and spreads his legs again, closing his hand around Jisung’s cock, spreading the wetness at the head up and down until his cock is shiny with it, hard and pulsing and  _ fuck _ , this is really all it’s gonna take to--

And then it stops, and then the only feeling is Minho grabbing the base of his cock and _ squeezing _ until the promise of release falls away. Jisung grits his teeth through the sensation until it passes enough to relax, leaving him panting and whimpering.

“Good job, babe!” Minho says. They give him another round of applause. Jisung is too far gone to be embarrassed this time. He likes it too much. 

Minho hands him some water; he drinks it and takes three deep breaths before he says, “We can keep going. Green light.”

Minho gives him a soft look and reaches out, gently brushing the hair out of Jisung’s face. “You’re being so good for me, sweetheart.”

“This is so romantic,” Hyunjin sighs.

It’s almost a wholesome moment, so of course that’s when Minho grabs him by the hair and pushes him to the mat, facedown.

“Impact play,” Minho says. He takes the mystery bag from the side and takes out three items: a paddle, a riding crop, and a cane. God, the  _ cane _ . Minho must notice him tense because he laughs and says, “The cane is your favorite, right, Sungie?”

Jisung makes an unhappy noise. The cane--he dreads it when he sees it, but he loves it by the time they finish. It leaves the most incredible marks.

“Tell the truth,” Minho says, poking him in the side with the thin tip of the cane.

“I love it,” Jisung mumbles, his face hot.

“What’s that, Hannie?” Seungmin says. “I can barely hear you.”

Jisung licks his lips and swallows hard before repeating his confession louder.

“My little masochist,” Minho says fondly. He starts to explain the different items and what sensations they produce. Jisung would put the paddle last--it left bruises like crazy, but didn’t do it for him in the moment. 

“First, though,” Minho says, pushing him to lay down on the mat on his stomach. “First, I’ll warm you up a bit.” He kneels between Jisung’s legs, spreading them apart. “Arms up.” Jisung stretches his arms over his head. The position means he really doesn’t have any leverage to move at all, especially when Minho presses a hand to the small of his back and pins his hips to the mat. Jisung lets out a choked cry, unable to stop himself from grinding down once. “You can squirm around as much as you want,” Minho says teasingly. “But you won’t come before you’re supposed to, right?”

“No, hyung.”

“Good. Now, I think thirty should be okay. Minnie, can you count off for me?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin says breathlessly. His voice has dropped to a low tone that Jisung’s never heard before. “I can count.”

Minho starts without ceremony and without letting up, his hand connecting with Jisung’s ass with a loud s _ mack _ over and over until the sound is ringing in Jisung’s ears. The first choked whimpers come out at ten. (Seungmin’s voice starts to roughen.) The sobs start at sixteen. (Seungmin’s voice starts to tremble.) Minho stops at twenty-five and spends a minute just running his fingers over Jisung’s hot, red skin. Jisung’s entire body trembles in anticipation of the last five strikes--this gentle touch is disorienting, and it makes him relax just enough that it seems to hurt all the more when Minho suddenly delivers the last blows. (Seungmin is barely breathing by twenty-five.) 

“Minho hyung,” Felix says. “You look like the devil when you do that!”

Minho giggles and gives Jisung’s ass a delicate pat before turning him over. “Poor baby,” he coos, seeing his wet eyes. “You remember I said I was just warming you up, right? I still have to demonstrate that stuff. Do you think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”

Jisung nods, and the tears that have built in his eyes slip down his cheeks. “I can do it. Green light.” 

Minho sits and pulls Jisung over his lap. He’s  _ still _ wearing his sweatpants and Jisung cringes at the feeling of the fabric rubbing against his cock. By the time Minho is done  _ demonstrating  _ the paddle and the riding crop, he’s a whimpering mess, his face covered in tears. 

There’s a knot of dread and arousal in his stomach when Minho picks up the cane. It only takes five strikes--five lines of fire across his ass--for Jisung to start sobbing. Between the pain and the pressure of Minho’s firm thigh against his cock, he can’t think, can’t do anything but squirm and scream, and he can’t even do  _ that _ when Minho covers his mouth again. When he’s done, Jisung’s ass feels like it’s on  _ fire _ .

Minho hauls him up and reaches for him. “Did you like that, sweetheart?” he asks, closing his hand around Jisung’s throbbing cock.

“I loved it, hyung,” he whimpers, pushing his hips into the touch. Minho runs his thumb over the head a few times and presses his nail into the slit. Jisung’s breath catches in his throat, his body starts to go rigid, his eyes fall closed-- 

“Jisungie,” Minho says sweetly. “You’re not about to come without permission, right?” 

“No!” Jisung cries. He tries to stay still, but his hips move of their own accord, so close to relief. “I’m not!” 

“I hope not,” Minho replies, sliding his fingers around the base of Jisung’s cock and squeezing so hard that it hurts. “Because I know you can do better than that.”

“I can do better,” Jisung echoes, trembling against him. He lets out a shaky breath and licks his lips. Minho releases him and it’s only his desperation to be good that allows him to resist the wave of need that rises in him again. Minho looks at him proudly, and that makes it worth it. 

“That was incredible, babe,” he says, running a hand through Jisung’s hair. He cups Jisung’s face in his hands and kisses him, soft and sweet, before wiping his tears away. “You’re so pretty when you cry for me,” Minho says, low enough that Jisung isn’t sure anyone hears it but him. “One more time and I’ll let you come, okay?”

“Okay,” Jisung whimpers. “I can do it.”

“I know you’ll do your best, baby.” 

Minho gives him another gentle kiss before pushing his head steadily down until his face is pressed to the mat and his ass is sticking out in what definitely  _ feels _ like an obscene position, made even more so when his boyfriend pushes his legs apart again. Jisung thinks about what he must look like, how their friends are looking at the most tender and secret part of his body, and how Minho is going to open him up and play with him while they watch, and he has to smother the sound of his moan in the cushion. Minho’s hand strokes up and down his back a few times before settling on the back of his neck, steady.

“Okay.” Minho takes out a sizable bottle of lube. “Try not to wiggle around too much for this part, okay, babe?” he teases. “Guys,” he says, beckoning their friends closer with a wicked smile. “Come get a better look.”

Hyunjin practically  _ hurls _ himself onto the floor next to them, followed with a little more restraint by Felix and Seungmin. Seungmin is looking at Jisung like he wants to eat him. They all have dark spots on the front of their sweatpants. 

“ _I_ know where the prostate is,” Seungmin points out.

“But do you know what to do with it, Minnie? I’m not so sure. Now--lube. You can never use too much,” Minho says seriously, coating his fingers liberally and rubbing them over Jisung’s entrance, with just enough pressure to make him clench helplessly. He does this a few times, until Jisung can’t stop thinking about their friends watching his greedy hole twitch and squeeze around nothing. 

When Minho finally slides two fingers inside him, Jisung lets out a loud moan of relief, pushing back urgently. Minho is demonstrating the correct angle for the prostate with his other hand. When Jisung practically screams, he says, “So yeah, that’s the kind of reaction you’re looking for.”

There are more actual questions, all while Minho twists his fingers in and out of him, adding a third, now dodging his prostate. At the same time, his free hand runs over the tender flesh of Jisung’s ass and squeezes roughly. The pain jumps to the forefront of his mind, struggling against pleasure for his attention, and meeting in some middle place where Jisung’s mind goes hazy. 

Jisung jumps when the cool, rubbery tip of the plug presses against his rim. It’s specially shaped and covered in ridges and curves. Minho presses it in slowly, a heavy silence filling the room as they watch his hole shiver and swallow every inch of the toy until it’s fully-seated, resting heavily against his prostate. 

“You see the angle?” Minho asks, grasping the base of the plug and moving it slowly in and out. A chorus of  _ Yes _ . “Great. Who wants to try first?” A jolt of arousal goes through Jisung at the words. He arches his back, clenching around the toy in anticipation.

“I will!” It’s Hyunjin,  _ of course _ . He scoots closer and tentatively presses his hand to the base of the plug, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He puts a hand on Jisung’s ass to steady himself and his eyes widen. “Jisung, your butt is like an oven! Wow...it’s  _ red _ , too, like, really red. It’ll probably leave a lot of bruises. Do you like that part too, Sungie?” 

Jisung makes a noise of affirmation against the mat, pushing back against the plug with a whine. After that, Hyunjin tackles the task with all his customary enthusiasm. Tons of friction, not a lot of accuracy. Minho gently corrects him, as he does Felix, who is treating this very seriously. He gets the accuracy quickly, but his movements aren’t confident.

Definitely not applicable to Seungmin, who  _ does _ , in fact, know where the prostate is, and is thus able to focus on ramming the plug in and out of him relentlessly. Seungmin is licking his lips, his eyes flicking between Jisung’s face, sticky with fresh tears, and the sight of the toy moving in and out of him, his puffy rim stretching and twitching under his attentions. Minho reaches down and casually strokes Jisung’s cock for a few moments, lightly and slowly, before he takes over the plug from Seungmin.

When Jisung’s thighs start to quiver, he murmurs, “Wait one more time for us, baby. You can do it.” With that, he lets go of the plug and and moves his hand down to squeeze the base of Jisung’s cock for the third time. Jisung buries his face in the mat and sobs whole-heartedly, his body still trembling and burning for release.  _ Just this one more time _ ...he thinks frantically.

When he lets out a breath and relaxes fractionally, Minho cheers for him. “Amazing job, babe! I knew my Jisungie could do it.” Jisung lays down on his back, hissing as the skin of his ass presses against the mat. “Everyone worked hard today,” Minho continues. “So you guys can come if you want, too.” Hyunjin is already shoving his pants down. “ _ After _ Jisung.” Everyone’s sweatpants come down except Minho’s.

Minho presses Jisung’s legs up and up until his knees almost touch his shoulders, spreading him wide open, the plug still inside him. He motions for Hyunjin and Felix to come closer. 

“Hold his legs open for me,” he says casually. “Seungmin, keep his arms over his head.” They hold him in place like that, splayed and helpless. 

From between his legs, Minho rubs his hip and says, “You did so good today, sweetheart.” He grasps his cock with the other hand in a firm grip, without teasing. “Are you ready to come, baby? Ready to show us how pretty you are when you fall apart?” Ambidextrous bastard starts using his other hand to play with the plug again, grinding it up inside so that it’s pressed mercilessly against his prostate. 

After all that, Jisung comes in about ten seconds, his body shaking so hard that he’ll definitely be having muscle pain again tomorrow. His mouth falls open in a silent scream before he catches his breath and  _ squeals,  _ straining uselessly against the hands holding him down as he streaks his torso with come. 

When he’s able to focus again, he’s resting on the mat, with no hands restraining him. Jisung opens his eyes...and it’s like a scene from one of his fantasies, come straight to life. Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Felix are all on their knees, jerking off above him, staring down at him. Faces flushed, lips puffy from being bitten at. For  _ him _ . Just from  _ watching _ him. He shudders as three streaks of come splash across him, hot as a brand. Minho is watching from the edge of the mat with an expression that’s a mix of smug satisfaction and total awe.

When the guys move away, Minho moves closer and runs a finger across Jisung’s abs, through all  _ four _ stripes of come, and lifts it to Jisung’s lips, smiling when Jisung eagerly takes it into his mouth and sucks it clean. He does this a few times before Minho’s patience finally breaks. 

“Pro tip,” Minho says, moving hurriedly to the side of the room to a towel warmer. “Keep warm towels on-hand for clean-up.” He grabs one of the warm, damp towels and uses it to clean the come off. (He ends up needing three of the four inside--he has to remind himself there’s a  _ lot _ more come than there usually is.)

“Now get out.” Hyunjin barely has his dick put away, but the three of them get up quickly. “And say thank you to Sungie on your way out.”

When Minho is done locking the door behind them, he lets out a groan of relief and hurries back to the living room. Jisung is already on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Hyung,” he says softly, with pleading eyes.

Minho doesn’t waste any time before walking over,  _ finally _ shoving his sweatpants down, and fisting a hand in Jisung’s hair. Jisung opens his mouth and leans forward, releasing a low, keening moan when Minho’s cock slides in, all the way, until it grazes the back of his throat. 

“Probably the only thing that could make your night better, huh?” Minho smirks. “My cock in your mouth.” Jisung makes a noise of affirmation, trying to press even further forward and swallowing around him. 

Normally, Minho would take his time a bit, teasing his boyfriend at least a little, but he’s been waiting all night too, so pulls back a bit and lets himself come.

They both collapse onto the mat. Minho takes a second to catch his breath before he sits up and grabs the bottle of water on the coffee table. Jisung takes it gratefully and drinks a bit before handing it back. Minho uses the last warm towel to clean Jisung’s face and waits for his breathing to even out a bit.

“Baby,” Minho says softly. “Was all that okay?”

“It was amazing, hyung.”

“Not too much?”

Jisung shakes his head. “Perfect,” he murmurs. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

“We fit together well, huh?” Jisung says, closing his eyes with a smile.

“We sure do.” Minho leans down and kisses Jisung’s cheek. “Now turn over and let me see your poor butt.”

He puts aloe gel on Jisung’s  _ many _ marks and bruises, feeds him some applesauce, and takes him to bed.

***

The next day, Jisung is laying on his stomach, watching tv. The aches in his body have been alleviated a little by a warm bath, but he’s still not trying to sit anytime today.

“Hey, hyung,” he says, looking back at Minho on the couch. “I think you were right.”

“About what?”

Jisung grins. “I think we awakened something in Kim Seungmin.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
